The Talking Show
About the show This is a show created by Phuocphuc46. Basically, my OC (Red Shade) will have an interview with a random character. You can recommend a character to be on the next episode! This page was created was for fun and fun only. Episode 1: Match *Cheering sounds* Red Shade: Thank you, thank you everyone. I know I'm awesome. Red Shade: Welcome to The Talking Show, a show created by my creator, Phuocphuc46. He created a fan fiction 3 weeks ago, but was cancelled due to low views and ratings. *Boo sounds* Red Shade: I know, I know. But you know what they say, when you fail, make lemonade. *laughing sounds* Red Shade: We have a special guest on tonight, she is one of the first characters in the Object show community, and she is our first guest. Please welcome, Match. *Match comes in* *Cheering sounds* Red Shade: Come on, have a seat. Match: Why are you acting like this? Red Shade: So Match, tell me. How did you get started on the fan fictions? Match: Do you really want me to answer that? Red Shade: Uh huh. Match: But... you already know it. You could just tell everybody- Red Shade: Uh huh. Match:... Red Shade:... Match: Well, I have- Red Shade: Woah woah, this is the talking show, not the Match-bored-everyone-to-death show. *Laughing sounds* Red Shade: Hahahahahahahahahaha Match: I can't believe this... Red Shade: So tell me, Torch, Match: Match! Red Shade: Stick, you are currently in college, studying Engineering, right? Match: I was going to say that, but yes, it's correct. Red Shade: So tell me, Stick. What is a Alagoas Curassow? Match: That isn't an engineering stuff, so... Red Shade: Uh huh. Match: So, Imwouldn't able to answer it.... Red Shade: Uh huh. Match:... Red Shade:... Match:This is so stupid... Red Shade: And we'll be back after a word from our sponsor. *Cuts to commercial* Leafy: Oh my gosh, you started me! Firey: Don't worry, I'm here. *Friey open a ring box* Firey: And I'm always here. *Camera zooms into Blocky with a kite* Yellow Face: Kaye Company! Where you can buy the best kites! *Back* Match: That wasn't a real commercial. Red Shade: You wasn't a real commercial. Match:... Red Shade: And we're back with The Talking Show, for who just joined, we are interviewing with Torch. Match: Match! Red Shade: Match? Match: Match! Red Shade: So, Stick, what are you working on right now? Match: You know what, I'm done with this s*beep* Red Shade: Woah, what the f*beep* Stick, don't f*beep*ing swears in my show. Match: Do you think this is funny? Making fun of me? *Cheering sounds* Cheesy: Oh, I'm sorry.... *Cheesy turns the volume down* *gasps* Red Shade: I'm not making fun of you, silly. Match: You know, I'm your friend. And after everything we've been though, you treat me like this. Even on your own show. All I need is you to say my name. Red Shade: Say your name. Match: Say my name. Red Shade: But the truth is, I don't even know your name. But I know your mother name. And her name is Destiny. Match: Wha- Red Shade: Everyone, give it up for Destiny's child! *clapping sounds* The End Red Shade: This is the end of episode 1! Reccomend down below to see who will be in the next episode! You can, in fact, recommend anyone or anything! RECOMMEND NAOOOOOO! Category:Cancelled